


Minion Wars

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game on, when you least expect it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minion Wars

From: Q <Quartermaster@MI-6 . gov>

To: Bond <TSS-All@MI-6 . gov>

Date: Friday,  27 May 2016 at 13:56 PM

Subject:  Happy Friday

  
  


I realise that fun and games has it's place at work but hanging one's name badge from the ceiling in the loo is a bit not good when someone is short in stature and either must get a ladder to retrieve it or hope that someone of normal height takes pity in you.  

Game on, when you least expect it.  The Minion Wars have begun.   
  


~ Q


End file.
